


Instagram

by 96wsy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cringe, Fluff, Grammar error, Instagram, M/M, Sweet, follow seungyoun, follow wooseok, im boring, not good to poor heart, seungseok, this is shitty haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: User woodz.dnwm and woo.ddadda is in love 🥰Wooseok needs to learn something from Seungyoun about Instagram .
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Instagram

Wooseok sitting on the couch while his eyes lock down to the phone screen. Sometimes his forehead creases and his mouth mumble some random words.

Seungyoun plops himself beside Wooseok, his hands linger around Wooseok's tiny waist, pulling the younger close to him. "What are you doing ?" He asks, placing a little kiss on the latter head crown.

"I'm adjusting to this app" Wooseok responded.

"Instagram ?" Seungyoun's eyes now attach to the phone screen as well.

Wooseok nods slowly. "It's hard"

"It's not if you learn how to use this" Seungyoun snatches Wooseok's phone. "Let me teach you"

Wooseok watches carefully which button Seungyoun press and their function.

"Ohh .. you have so many selfies" Seungyoun smiles when he gets through Wooseok's gallery. It was full of him and him.

"Just choose which one you like, all look good anyway" Wooseok brags. Well, he is not lying though.

"Okay, let's try with this one" Seungyoun choose the one where Wooseok wearing a white padded jacket. He looks so cute here, not gonna lie. He then puts some caption. "Posted !"

"Ohh, it's easy" Wooseok smiles excitedly.

"I told you" Seungyoun giggles. 

\----

"Youn! Seungyoun !" Wooseok shouts.

After a good moment, he hears footsteps rushing to where he belongs.

"What? What happen ?" Seungyoun asks worriedly.He looks panic as he hears Wooseok's urgently calling him .

Wooseok chuckles."Teach me how to do this float thing"

"Instagram again? You really" Seungyoun rolls his eyes.

"Faster .. I have to feed my followers every day" Wooseok demands.

"Yes, Wooseok-nimmm" Seungyoun agrees lazily. "What floats one thing? Insta Story, you mean ?"

"Oh, we called it Insta Story ?" Wooseok was amazed once again. How many world definition in this world that he doesn't know yet.

"This is how you do it"

\-----

"Babe .. I see you upload two short videos on your feed, boomerang does exist okay ?" Seungyoun complains when he entered the living room.

"What's a boomerang? Is it something like boomer use ?" Wooseok frowns. 

"Forget about it, any way you spent a lot of time on Instagram I see" Seungyoun takes his spot on the couch, beside Wooseok of course.

"It's interesting, and you too. What's with the feet thingy? You are childish" Wooseok chuckles.

"Childish? Aren't my foot is your kink ?" Seungyoun teases. Naughty smile wrote all over his face.

"No way" Wooseok shows a disgusted face to Seungyoun. Who on the earth has that kind of weird kink?

"And next time babe, you can edit your comment, no need to make a thread like twitter" Seungyoun teases. Again.

"Not your Instagram.Not your problem"

\----

"Kim Wooseok, you really being innocent out there while stalking my Instagram right ?" Seungyoun enters their room, he throws himself on the bed lazily.

"What do you mean stalking? Am I not allow to stalk my boyfriend? It's not like I'm stalking Seungwoo Hyung or Yohan" Wooseok blunts.

"It's really hard to press the follow button ?" Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. Complaining.

"Ermm .. I will follow you once I reach 1 Million followers" 

"How about following me when I reach 1 Million followers? I'm leading anyway" Seungyoun smiles sheepishly.

"That's not gonna happen Cho~ssi" Wooseok squeezes Seungyoun's cheeks playfully.

"Anyway .. I caught you stalking when I see your story. Are you copying me ?" Seungyoun shows the proof where Wooseok updating his insta story with two different color words which Seungyoun does the same before.

"I can't help since we are soulmate" Wooseok sigh.

"Since you said that, I will forgive you" Seungyoun surrenders.

Wooseok smiles over his boyfriend's cute reaction. He really thinks he finds a perfect man for himself. Seungyoun may not be perfect at all things but he is in Wooseok's eyes.

\----

"Wait wait .. what are you doing ?" Wooseok was taken aback when Seungyoun wraps his hands around Wooseok's tiny waist. Wooseok was busy uploading the photo he took with Byungchan and Minkyu today. They are on a bed for your information.

"I just miss you" Seungyoun answers while proceeding a light kiss on Wooseok's lips.

"Wait .. I'm not done uploading this yet," Wooseok asks for a moment from Seungyoun but Seungyoun seems like he doesn't care about it.

Seungyoun presses his lips on Wooseok's slowly while waiting for Wooseok to finish his thing.

Once he has done, Wooseok put his phone aside, giving full attention to his hungry boyfriend. He returns the kiss sweetly as he wants to keep it as innocent as possible. Seungyoun clenching his palm with Wooseok's while the other one half cupping Wooseok's jaw.

Their lips move in sync. Seungyoun couldn't help but nibble Wooseok's lips, asking the latter to part his lips. Wooseok did.

Wooseok doesn't want to close his eyes because the view of Seungyoun on top of him is ethereal, he wants to admire the moment pleasurably but the way Seungyoun's tongue twirling inside his mouth, giving him the full pleasure that he would like to take willingly.

Seungyoun take a time to fully leaving a wet kiss on Wooseok's neck,which is his favourite part . Just kiss and no mark . Wooseok feels the urge to leave mark on Seungyoun too but not yet since this time,Seungyoun will lead their night .

Seungyoun slid his hands under Wooseok's shirt, Wooseok quickly pulling from their kiss. He remembers something .

'Shit'

"Not now" Wooseok shaking his head. Carefully holding Seungyoun's hand from going further .

"Why ?" Seungyoun stares at Wooseok's features carefully, his swollen red lips and messy looks. He wants to taste it now. Not later .

"I promised to do Ig live tonight" Wooseok smiles awkwardly.

Seungyoun let out his heaviest sigh .

Wooseok felts nothing but guilty. He bites his lips. "Ermm, after Ig live okay ? Give me 1 hour to finish it" Wooseok touching Seungyoun's cheeks, hoping him to understand.

"Okay .. just one-hour" Seungyoun agrees while pecking Wooseok's forehead. How can he say no when Wooseok asks him with those cute kitty pleading eyes.

"Thank you, baby, I promise next time I will do it during the daylight so It won't ruin our business" Wooseok grins, carefully smooching Seungyoun's cheeks.

Seungyoun smiles fondly .

"Seok .. do you know ?"

"What ?"

"That continuously posting on Ig will get your account to suspend ?"

"I'm not fool, Seungyoun"

"It counted as spam"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to conclude all their post into a scene but it's a lot so I make it randomly without plot and not following their post time . Hehe . I miss X1 .That's all .
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/96z_wsy


End file.
